


Hide and Seek, Kiss and Tell

by al_fletcher, athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Juniper Hawke & Marzia Cadash [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action & Romance, Darktown (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Dragon Age II - Act 2, F/M, Healing, Lowtown (Dragon Age), Prompt Fill, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/al_fletcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: Hawke needs a quick heal, with TLC on the side.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Juniper Hawke & Marzia Cadash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: DA Drunk Writing Circle Prompt Fics





	Hide and Seek, Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys"

“Oh, in the name of the Maker’s hairy cheeks,” Juniper Hawke cursed, as she surveyed the street which lay before her.

Anders caught up with her once she’d stopped, asking, “What is it now?”

She turned to him, testily asking as she clutched her side, “What do you think? It’s the Dog Lords this time, what with their mabari out for our blood. And all I wanted to do was to get to the Hanged Man from yours.”

“Oh joy,” he muttered, saying, “Your fine countrymen at work once again, right on the heels of those Sharps men we just dealt with.”

“ _My_ fine countrymen?”, Hawke hissed. “You carved out an entire career for yourself at Amaranthine—”

“Being knee-deep in the weirdest darkspawn in history for a couple of months is not a ‘career’, I’ll have you know—”

“—so you don’t get to deny your own Fereldan background, messere. These Dog Lords are as much _your_ problem as they are mine.”

Anders protested, “It doesn’t really matter what my life history is, I’m still in as much trouble as you are purely by dint of where we are _right now_. Speaking of which, they’re getting closer! I assume you have a plan?”

Hawke took her palm away from her side, observing the blood coating it, shaking her head as she felt the fresh pain from the wound a lucky Sharps archer had dealt upon before he’d been exploded from within with a fireball, judiciously placed by her.

She leant towards him, whispering, “I need a heal, but they’ll see it from here. Follow me.”

Anders followed her glance to a nearby alleyway between them and the gangsters, and the two of them slowly hobbled over to avoid eliciting a response from the Fereldans.

The moment they were out of their sight, Hawke pinned Anders to the wall, her lips crashing into his as she took his hand and placed it on her wounded side, breaking away for just long enough for her to hoarsely whisper to him again.

“Now’s a good time,” she said, looking down at where his hand was.

Anders nodded, and the alleyway was lit for brief moments with the healing energies coming off his palms, Hawke shuddering as she felt its rejuvenating aura course through her. Breathing deeply, she looked deep into his eyes before closing the gap between them, their lips smacking together wetly as he finished the spell.

He moved his hand to her shoulder as his lips left her grip, asking, “I think we’re now just being more conspicuous than subtle.”

Hawke raised her eyebrow, saying, “Nobody pays lovers in alleyways any heed, but not with the way _you_ were kissing.”

“Me?”, he defended himself, saying, “You’re always the one who’s being wet and lo—”

Staring daggers at him, she said, “Finish that sentence and I’m leaving you to them.”

“Oh, right,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. “We should probably do something about your countrymen. On your mark?”

“Lead the way, doctor,” Hawke said, gesturing at the main street.

* * *

_Ten minutes later, at the Hanged Man_

“About blasted time you two got here,” Varric said, putting his cards down as the two mages entered the tavern, their robes stained with human and mabari blood. “Pay up, Isabela, it _was_ gangsters after all and not a steamy roadside tryst after all.”

“Hold on a moment,” the pirate said, holding her palm out. “Seeing as we’ve got a turf war _and_ the Coterie still running amuck in there, I bet our beloved leader took our medicine man aside for some passionate healing between fights.”

Hawke and Anders stood rooted to the spot, thunderstruck, before Hawke blabbered, “You-how did-I absolutely did _not—”_

Isabela shook her head, explaining, “It’s the ponytail, love. You always ruffle it up when the two of you go about exploring each other’s tonsils. It’s rather endearing, really.”

Anders, reflexively tying it back it in place, protested, “You have absolutely no right—”

“Not when my money’s on the line, Sparkles,” Isabela said, glancing over at Varric and counting one silver out from two in her hand. “There you go. One for partial credit.”

“You’re much too generous,” the dwarf said, adding it the pile of coins besides his cards. “But she’s got a point, Hawke, that move is getting rather predictable.”

“It’s also getting increasingly pointless,” Isabela said, dealing out new hands for the two of them. “You’ll wake up half the neighbourhood if Hawke’s kissing gets any louder and wet—”

“ _Isabela!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/641064371012943872/


End file.
